Category talk:C3 CAOS Commands
Would it be useful to subcategorise these commands as well? That would be much easier than writing a categorised 'list of CAOS commands' page. On the other hand, it would conceal the entirety of the category if someone wanted to see which commands are documented here. And if we do want to subcategorise, should we use MANN's categories (easy, but are they the best?) or decide one our own (hard to organise)? --Alexwatson 14:21, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :MANN's categories are absurd in some cases, don't use them! Subcategorisation would be nice (along the lines of engine versions, too), but .. a pain. - Fuzzie 14:34, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thoughts on categorisation. The following categories from the (DS) CAOS docs seem more or less reasonable and can stay: #Brain #Camera(?) #CD player #Debug (poss. sans UNID, AGNT, CODE..?) #File (should be called I/O?) #Flow #Genetics #History(?) #Net #Ports (ECON?) #Resources(? there's a NET: here) #Vehicles The following doc categories I haven't looked at thoroughly, mostly through lack of knowledge: #Agents #Compounds #Creatures #Input - call it 'user interaction'? But note, user can type into text boxes too. CLAC CLIK and TRAN probably don't belong. #Map #Motion #Scripts - mostly ok #Sounds #Time #World I suggest Variables could be divided up thusly: #Game info: GNAM, MODU, UFOS, VMJR, VMNR #Variables: AVAR, DELE DELG DELN, EAME EAMN GAME GAMN, MAME, MVxx, NAME NAMN, OVxx, TYPE, _P1_ _P2_, VAxx; ITOF FTOI VTOS STOI STOF (casting); SETV SETS SETA (assignment); TARG? #Math: RAND, SQRT; SIN_ ASIN, COS_ ACOS, TAN_ ATAN (trig); ABSV, ADDV, DIVV, MODV, MULV, NEGV (arithmetic); ANDV, ORRV, NOTV (bitwise operations). #Strings: ADDS, CHAR, LOWA, SINS, STRL, SUBS, UPPA #Catalogue: READ, REAF, REAN, REAQ, WILD So, problems with this or suggestions about the questions above more than welcome. Alexwatson 21:00, 15 February 2006 (UTC) -- Updated above to merge Math, Arithmetic and Bitwise; add WILD to catalogue; I might divide motion into the following: #Motion: MOVS; VELO VELX VELY; VECX VECY #Physics: ACCG AERO ELAS FALL FRIC #Collisions: OBST WALL #Positioning: MVTO MVSF TMVT; FREL MVBY RELX RELY TMVB; MVFT (from Creatures) TMVF #Rotation (DS): ADMP AVEL ANGL FDMP FVEL ROTN SDMP SVEL SPIN Again, thoughts? I was going to separate the collisions bits because they're not quite the same as physics... Alexwatson 19:51, 18 February 2006 (UTC) -- moved VECX and VECY to motion on fuzzie's advice. Removed VARC. Separated collisions after all. Etc. Alexwatson 11:48, 19 February 2006 (UTC) -- Division of Agents is hard: #Sprite display: ABBA ALPH ANIM ANMS BASE FRAT GALL MIRA OVER PLNE POSE TINO TINT TRAN #Messages: CALL CLAC CLIK FROM, MESG WRIT, MESG WRT+, OWNR TICK #Categorisation & classification: CATA CATI CATO, FMLY GNYS SPCS #Positioning (+above): CORE TCOR POSB POSL POSR POST POSX POSY HGHT DISQ FLTX FLTY #Enumeration: ENUM ESEE ETCH NEXT NCLS PCLS; TOTL? #Interaction: RNGE SEEE SHOW STAR TOUCH TTAR #Contents/carrying: CARR DROP HELD PUHL PUPT #Permissions: ATTR BHVR #Agents (fallback): KILL, NEW: SIMP, NULL PAUS; TARG RTAR? Furtherthereto I had no idea where to put TWIN, UCLN; VISI; HAND, PNTR. I thought these belonged elsewhere: IMSK; DCOR, DSEE (debug); MTHX MTHY GAIT NOHH IITT _IT_. Alexwatson 17:44, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Non-existent pages in category? Is it possible to have non-existing pages in a category? If it is, the Undocumented Commands should be merged into this, which would make things a lot easier.--engule 17:10, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it's possible - or do you mean like we've got at Category:People? If we did that here, each article would still have to have the category at the bottom or it would not show up in the category. -Malkin 01:00, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, didn't quite understand that, sorry. Do you mean that when they're created they still need to have the category tag at the bottom? -engule 21:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, they still need to have the category tag at the bottom when they're created. It's just that in the people category, the list of redlinks is written on the category page for convienience. -Malkin 23:17, 8 January 2008 (UTC)